Rufus
Back to Characters General Character Traits * Race: Halfling * Class: Rogue * Subclass: Swashbuckler * Full Name: Rufus Mudby Backstory Rufus Mudby is a halfling originally from a wealthy family in the large human town of Triboar. His childhood was filled with privilege and excess, but in his early adolescence his father mysteriously died and his mother immediately remarried a true nobleman named Ser Thornton. Rufus disliked the knight from the start, and that led to ill will towards the rich in general. By his late teens and early twenties Rufus was hanging out with an unsavory crowd and continued to get run ins with the Triboar Guard. By his mid twenties Rufus decided to leave Triboar and start fresh by giving up everything and joining the first seafaring ship he found at the coast, a fishing vessel named ‘The Grand Luma’. Rufus quickly rose the ranks on the Luma to First Mate until word of his position reached a nefarious character from his past named Shogart. Shogart arranged a meeting with Rufus at the port town of Crystalford when his ship next docked, and convinced him to set up the Luma’s current Captain. After leading the disliked Captain to the meet under false pretensions, before seeing what would happen Rufus left and claimed the Grand Luma as his own. Rufus convinced his crew to begin taking more illegal jobs until they became mercenaries and then full fledged pirates. Rufus was the kind of pirate who merely wanted to redistribute the wealth of the world, for the rich had far too much and the poor had far too little. Campaign Hook with Selwyn As the ranks of the Luma’s crew swelled over time with even more unsavory characters it became harder to keep the wanton violence in check. Luckily for Rufus, one day upon a raid of a small coastal village, a half-elf sorcerer named Selwyn volunteered to join the crew; not only did this bolster Rufus’ crew with magic it turned out they had a very similar view to the nature of pirating. Over years on the sea together Selwyn became a trusted ally of Rufus, as they both honed their skills upon the sea. Just over six months ago, Rufus was contacted by and began taking jobs for a particularly high paying Cult looking to transport large quantities of illegal goods - mostly stolen treasure. Rufus thought it would be a good way to get easy treasure while avoiding some bloodshed, and Selwyn supported him. However, not all the crew were ever as morally good as the Captain and Ship Sorcerer - many enjoyed the reckless murdering of innocents Rufus wanted to generally avoid. That rift became too much when the opportunity came for the crew to turn on their two leaders. Eventually, the Cult of the Dragon also began trying to move captured slaves on their ship, and that didn’t quite sit right with Rufus and Selwyn. They reluctantly accepted the job and were instructed to sail back south towards the coastal town of Mistcoast once they were done. The large town of Greenest was next to be sacked and surely soon there would be new prisoner-slaves to move. While sailing south hugging the coastline, Rufus and Selwyn rejected the next assignment and decided to free the remaining prisoners, kill the cultist escort, and keep the current load of treasure being moved. The rest of the crew turned on the pair soon after, but before the mutineers could hang them, Selwyn unleashed his powers upon them and allowed for the pair to escape the ship. Knowing they would likely be hunted by this Cult, Rufus and Selwyn decided to travel to this town Greenest and confront them directly. Possibly even do some good in the meantime, and so once they arrived at the large lightly defended town they took up lodgings in the largest inn and tavern - the Dreaming Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Rufus Category:Selwyn